Your Guardian Angel
by Aangsfan
Summary: When Aang does something wrong on their proposal night, he seeks for Katara at bar and sings her a song. Kataang oneshot XD


**The song is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Aang spotted her sitting on a bar stool getting her drink. He remembered the reason she was here…

Flashback 

_Aang sat down next to Katara and smiled. He was finally going to ask her to marry him after the 8 long years of going out. They were at a nice restaurant and Aang had ordered some wine. _

"_So…what's with the fancy restaurant?" Katara smiled. "Well…"Aang started. Finally the wine came and the waiter pored the wine into her glass. She drank some when she noticed something wrapped around her glass. She took it off to find a betrothal necklace, which had a dark blue strap with a blue and gray stone. What she thought would have been the watertibe sign on the blue side and the air nomad sign on the gray, it was the total opposite. The watertribe sign was in the gray and the air nomad sign was one the blue, to symbolize the ceremony of them coming together. _

"_Will you marry me?" He asked._

_Katara smiled and put a hand over her mouth. The necklace was beautiful, and she started crying._

"_Oh, Katara, are you okay?"_

"_I'm okay, I'm just so happy, of course I'll marry you!" Aang smiled. "Good, cause the wedding should be soon." Katara shrieked._

"_What about next week?" _

"_No good, I'm off to a treaty signing in the Fire Nation, I'll be gone for about 2 weeks to work out what will be written on it." Katara sighed._

"_What about the week after that?"_

"_Nope, I'll be in the Earth Kingdom."_

"_After that?"_

"_Northern watertribe."_

"_After that?"_

"_Fire Nation again."_

"_After that?"_

"_Nope."_

"_The-"_

"_Nope."_

"_But-"_

"_No Katara! No! No! No! I'm way to busy right now!"_

"_Aang! Then why did you ask me? You know I would have wanted to get married soon!"_

"_Because that necklace has been laying around for so long, I had to give it to you!"_

"_Oh, so your giving me old trinkets to impress me, huh?"_

"_No, that's not what I meant I-" He was to late, Katara was gone._

_End Flashback. _

Luckily, he followed her to the bar. It was music night there, and he knew just what to sing for her. A song he wrote for her a long time ago. (I don't own the song, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus does, I just did this so it would be sweeter.)

When the last person was done, he went onto stage and told the band what to play. When Katara noticed he was on stage, he started to sing.

Aang: "When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

As the song faded Katara was crying. "Oh Aang, did you really mean it?" Aang smiled.

"Of course I did, every word, will you forgive me? Even if I gave you some old trinket?"

"This just so happens to be a very beautiful old trinket, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

So they kissed, right on the stage.

4 months later

Katara and Aang ran out of the altar and onto Appa they had a sign on the tail. 'Just Married' it read. They were off to the after party, ready to start their new life together with their child coming in 7 months. Aang touch Katara's stomach. "It'll be beautiful, just like you." Katara smiled. "Or handsome, Just like you." They smiled as they flew into the distance.

**Awwwwwwww, so sweet, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


End file.
